


A Profound Bond

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, CEO Castiel (Supernatural), Cheating, Eventual Romance, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Ice Hockey Player Dean Winchester, Internalized Homophobia, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Proud Dean Winchester, Queer Character, Rich Gabriel (Supernatural), Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Billionaire Castiel Novak and Ice Hockey Player Dean Winchester fall in love but with both men being high profile they are tasked with hiding their relationship from the press as well as Castiel's devilish older brother Lucifer
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my birthday and I decided to finish up a chapter and give it to guys as a little- sorry for not posting in so long- gift
> 
> This is the first chapter of a book I'm working on rn which is heavily based of of the oneshot Destiel titled Paparazzi by MandalaRose and this book is just my little spin on the characters kind of like an AU
> 
> Anyways enjoy
> 
> -

"Sammy for the last time I don't want to be set up!" Dean said, pushing the phone to his ear as he gave a silent thank you to the barista handing him his coffee with a warm smile "Sam the world already thinks I'm dating Lisa Braeden-"

"I'm really sorry-but me and my brother are huge fans- can I have a picture?" The barista asked with a big smile, rushing out her words as her face turned beet red

"Dean just-"

"Yeah Sammy shut up for a second" He said to his brother so he nod to the barista, quickly hiding his phone as she came round from the counter to take a photo with him

He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled, surprising her by kissing her on the cheek as the picture was took "Thanks for the coffee" He said adding a wink

He pulled his phone back out as he started to leave the shop "You were saying Sammy?"

_"What was that?"_

"I was just taking a picture for a fan- don't worry about it"

Sam sighed _"Dean I'm just trying to help you put, between work and fame you have no love life and I know you want one even if you just let people think you're just some playboy"_

Dean's lips fell into a thin line "You know what happened the last time I tried dating"

_"You broke up, Dean it happens"_

"Fine"

_"'Fine' what?"_

"I'll go on the date- who is it with?"

_"A friend of mine, Castiel Novak"_

Dean's eyes bugged slightly; that guy was in papers almost every week "The billionaire CEO?-you're friends with him?"

_"Yeah since college, he's not really much for getting out but I finally got him to make some time for you"_

"When?"

 _"This weekend- I'll send you his details,"_ Sam paused _"and Dean?"_

"Yes?"

_"Please behave"_

"Hey-" Dean started to protest but Sam already hung up "Bitch" He muttered into his coffee cup, quickly calling down a taxi and getting in, he really didn't need to be late

~

Castiel sighed heavily, trying not to slump in his desk chair, he pushed himself up to stand pouring a himself glass of expensive whiskey and taking a sip as he stared out the large glass wall of his gaint office, one that used to be his father's before he died leaving the company to him six years ago

It wasn't a hard job just boring, that's what is life was, flying out every week to make business deals, he had a very limited circle of friends because in his experience people just want to take advantage of you and most of the time they only see the money

That's why he hasn't dated in so long only admittedly good one night stands, but he wanted more-a relationship with someone who would love him unconditionally

"Mr Novak?"

"Yes Hannah?" He turned around to face his assistant "You have a visitor"

"Who is it?"

"Your brother"

Castiel panicked on the inside knowing exactly which one it was "Tell him I'm not here-"

"I can't believe you Cassie!" Gabriel started as he pushed past Hannah to get into the office "Thank you Hannah" He said sweetly to the assistant "That will be all"

Hannah nodded kindly and stepped ou, leaving the two alone, Castiel sighed "What do you want Gabriel?"

"Is that anyway to greet your big brother?" Gabriel said pouring himself a drink, Castiel gave a tight smile "Gabriel my patience is thinning-"

"Okay- okay okay" Gabriel surrendered "Sam told me you finally agreed to that date with his brother"

Castiel nodded "Yes I did" He knew all about Dean Winchester, twenty seven years old, from Lawrence, Kansas born January 24th, born to John and Mary Winchester- brother of his self proclaimed lawyer friend Sam Winchester, he liked to run background checks on virtual strangers whom he was going to date

But the things that weren't on file was what really interested Castiel, Dean was an excellent and famous hockey player with a net worth of a hundred and five million, known not just for his amazing hokey skills but for being a pretty selfless playboy, dating models and actresses such as Lisa Braeden and Cassie Robinson though also proudly bisexual

But he did have a pretty lengthy relationship with someone who wasn't in the spotlight, from what Sam had told him that break up was the one that turned Dean off to relationships, forcing him to focus more on his work only having quick flings every now and again

"So?- are you excited?" Gabriel questioned pulling Castiel from his thoughts "Sure"

Gabriel visibly deflated "C'mon Cassie- don't be like that"

"I'm not not excited it's just I don't have high hopes-I mean he's a hockey player-"

"Yeah one of the best!- I mean have you seen the guy play?- not to mention his body- and that smile?"

"Yes he is attractive but that's not what I'm looking for"

Gabriel nodded "I know- you want to find your 'soulmate'" He sighed dramatically "Well what are your plans then?"

Castiel shrugged "Dinner?"

"Just dinner?- god Castiel what would you do with out me?"

Castiel grinned easily "Move to the Bahamas and drink Mai Tai's on a beach, _far far_ away from you"

~

"Winchester, you're late" Benny a good friend of Dean's said as he finally got to the locker room "I know" Dean groaned "My brother was on my ass" He said pulling open his locker so that he could get to his gear

"About what?"

"Setting me on some date"

Benny shrugged his brows "Well he's not wrong, I mean when was the last time you actually dated someone since-" Dean gave him a hard glare "Him" Benny saved himself

Dean sighed "It's not that easy..we broke up because we never had time for each other- I'm even more busy then I was before and this guy-"

"Guy?" Benny repeated "Maybe that's your problem- you gotta pick a side"

Dean rolled his eyes, he loved his friend but to hell with the blatant biphobia- it was so ten years ago

He had been outed four years ago when one of his very famous and openly gay friends was caught leaving his hotel room the night before a game

And as angry as he was that someone would ignore his privacy like that he also felt relief that he didn't have to do the whole coming out thing, he'd been comfortably bisexual since he was sixteen and he really only needed his immediate family and friends to know which of course they all did

The press even tried to ask his ex girlfriends if they 'knew he was gay' and if it was why they broke up- but it failed horribly because all of the people he dated knew he swung both ways and happily dated him anyways, it was something he was always honest about

A lot of his teammates had been okay with it aside from the whole _'you're not into me right?'_ Questions, but they still didn't get that he wasn't gay or staight, but luckily their coach was quick to support Dean and state that his love life had nothing to do with hockey and that unless it affected their game the discussion was over

Of course Dean was still harassed and asked about it, even having to do a few TV interviews to clear up the confusion _~_

_"Well I didn't exactly 'come out' of the closet, I fell out on my face" Dean joked earning laughs from the audience, he sighed thoughtfully "I mean I never imagined it happening like this, of course I'm one hundered percent comfortable with my sexuality I just didn't want people to think that it'd stop me from doing what I love"_

_~_ but finally after a few months it all died down, not to say that it was all bad considering he got to be on the cover of Vouge under LGBTQ+ celebrities, getting very 'friendly' with two models of different sex which managed to do the trick as he was back to being America's top playboy athlete no matter who he fucked

Dean pulled off his shirt and made a show of his defined abs and the tattoo on his right chest, making Benny give a soft roll of his eyes "Benny we've been over this," He sighed getting his pads on, "I'm not going to 'pick a side'- because I like both, I thought you understood that"

Benny just shrugged "Whatever you say brother"

~

"Wow Cassie you really need some new clothes" Gabriel chastised as he went through his younger brother's closet "I mean, everything here is either black or white or on the spectrum"

"Well I'm sorry we all can't dress like children" Castiel retorted taking a dig at his brother, Gabriel snorted "We never _got_ to be children Cassie" He shot a glance at his brother who was comfortably laying on his bed, clad in black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt watching Orange is the new Black, "Are you going to help at all?- I mean this is your date"

"I didn't ask you to follow me into my home"

"Because you didn't need to"

Castiel huffed pausing the TV "Don't you have other places to be?-like -I don't know- Sam's apartment?"

Gabriel grimaced "Why would I be there?"

Castiel shifted "Because you two are fucking" Gabriel dug himself deeper into Castiel's closet "No we're not"

"Gabriel-"

"We're. Not. Fucking."

"Sure" Castiel rolled off the bed, "I have to take a shower now unless you would like to join me in that as well?"

"Fine I'll go, but only to the kitchen you better have some snacks for me"

Castiel closed the door the second Gabriel was out and sighed hard looking to the two outfits Gabriel and lated on his bed, grabbing the one on the left he held it against his chest to look into the mirror, ultimately deciding to with the deep blue Gucci suit, no tie

He hung the other one on back in the closet and left the one he chose to rest on a chair for tomorrow before undressing to enter the large on suite bathroom, sighing happily as the hot water began to hit his skin letting all his tension go

-

Gabriel sighed as he shifted through Cas' kitchen, frowning at all the food in his brothers fridge, but hit the jackpot when he found the cupboard Cas previously mentioned he'd kept for Gabriel specifically

Stocked with candy and other snacks Gabriel liked to eat, Gabriel grinned and looked through the cupboard finding a bag of gummy bears he wasted no time in ripping the bag open

He chewed thoughtfully on the candy, thinking back to how Castiel had thought he would have liked to be with Sam instead of 'bothering' him

He felt his chest hurt just thinking of Sam Winchester

His bestfriend since college, him Sam and Cas had all been close but Sam and Gabriel had been closer- but they'd never dated or anything like that

When they were twenty four Sam started going out with a girl at his firm Jessica Moore, now Gabriel had nothing against Jess but he couldn't help the slight jealously

Then one recent night him and Sam were just hanging out like usual, Sam had just come back from a hard day at work and was not in the mood for Jess' usual crap and all he wanted was to be with Gabriel

They'd gotten drunk, Sam more than Gabriel and Sam kissed him, Gabriel was shocked at first and not sure what to do but Sam was persistent and they ended up in Gabriel's bed

He was under Sam and, saying words he wasn't even sure he mean't like _'Yes!'_ And _'Harder!'_

The next morning Sam was gone and Gabriel kicked himself for it because he promised himself never again would he let Sam take advantage of him like that

It's not that he didn't want it..but, _Sam_ had a girlfriend, _Sam_ insisted that he was straight and _Sam_ was just using him, leaving him sore and heartbroken in the morning

Sam did call him about twenty times that week but everytime Gabriel ignored him, not in the mood for whatever Sam had to say

He hoped off of the expensive marble of Castiel's counter and made his way to the large sitting area, jumping to sit down on the sofa and drown more of his sorrows in gummy bears

He'd just reached for the TV remote when his phone started ringing in his pocket, he groaned over the mouthful of candy and without looking he answered it, slapping the phone to his ear

"Gabriel Novak speaking"

_"Gabe?"_

Gabriel swallowed hard "Fuck,"

 _"Please don't hangup!"_ Sam begged, _"I just wanted to know how you are I've been trying to call you all week"_

"And I've been ignoring you..for good reason"

_"Gabe I swear I never meant to hurt you like that- I was drunk and me and Jess were barely speaking..what happened between us..it wasn't supposed to"_

Ouch that hurt "..Yeah, I get it, I'm just the person you screw with when you're pissed off and need to bang the gay out of your system"

_"Gabe-"_

"Its been eight years Sam figure out your damn sexuality and leave me the hell out of it"

_"I'm not gay Gabriel"_

Gabriel scoffed, obviously not believing a word "That excuse may have worked when we were in college but c'mon Sam you like something and it's not what Jess has" He sighed "You are my bestfriend and as much as I want to just forgive you I can't anymore, this is the third time since we met that you've done this to me..I deserve better than how you treat me"

Gabriel hung up and threw his phone down on the table, immediately bringing his knees to his chest and sobbing uncontrollably

He had a crush on Sam the second they met but Sam was straight, well he wasn't when they got drunk at a party and made out in a closet

Yeah that one threw Gabriel for a loop but when he brought it up with Sam the next day Sam just gave a lazy excuse, _'I was so drunk I had no clue it was you'_ swearing he wasn't _'into to guys like that'_ and giving Gabriel some shitty apology

The next time they actually did have sex and it was magic- or at least Gabriel thought it was, they weren't drunk but instead completely sober and things led to other things

Then a week later after ghosting him Sam showed up with some chick on his arm, not bringing up their night together once, Gabriel knew it wasn't right but he forgave Sam because..it's what he did

"Wow- you actually managed not to disturb me," Castiel started as he came down the steps, walking into the kitchen for a snack, he pulled open the fridge before realising that he didn't and couldn't cook "Shit- I'm gonna order applebees you want anything Gabe?"

Castiel frowned, Gabriel was being entirely too quiet, "Gabe?" He advanced towards the couch, "Gabriel?- are you okay?" He saw his brother folded in on himself, crying softly

_"..No.."_

Castiel came around to sit with Gabriel "What happened?" His brother was fine just moments ago, "Sam.." Gabriel unfolded himself, showing Cas his tear stained face

Castiel raised a brow "What did he do?" Gabriel sighed, rubbing his stuffy nose "I lied when I told you me and Sam weren't messing around" He said "Since college it's been this pattern where we sleep together and I think it's the best thing ever before he just ignores me and acts like it never happened"

"Sam did that?"

Gabriel nodded "The last time we.., he was mad at Jess so he came over and we got drunk and I let him.."

"Gabriel did he-"

"No!- Cassie!- I just meant I wanted him to stay..I wanted him to at least acknowledge that fact that it happened," Gabriel scoffed "And then he called and acted like a complete douche and I just..I was done playing back and forth- until he can tell the truth I don't want anything to do with him"

"Gabriel, since college..it's been eight years why didn't you tell me?"

Gabriel shrugged "Sam"

Castiel clenched his jaw slightly, Sam Winchester had been his friend for a long time -one of his only- at that and finding out that he was using Castiel's brother as a disposable sex object- he was pissed "I'm cancelling the date with his brother"

Gabriel shook his head "No, just because one Winchester is an ass doesn't mean they both are," He tried to give Castiel a smile "This shouldn't ruin your date- I want you to go, maybe then I won't have to keep an eye on you so much"

Castiel frowned, "What do you mean?"

Gabriel looked at him "I know you think I come and see you everyday to annoy you but I do it because I don't want you always be alone, it's not good Cassie- you've lived your life father's way for all twenty seven years of it, ever since you turned twelve you became his personal project and that didn't leave much room for a normal life, and then he dumped his company on you after he died- _the youngest son_ and I know it doesn't make you happy" He smiled for real "I want you to find someone and I want you- for _once_ in your life to be taken care of properly"

Castiel tried not to let his surprise show, he always thought that Gabriel was just a dick for no reason but all his older brother wanted was for him to be loved "..and you think Dean might be the one to do that?"

Gabriel nodded sincerely "Yeah I do, so don't cancel just because of me"

"..Okay"


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel meet for the first time and have a pretty interesting date. And Sam accepts some truths about himself.

Sam ground his teeth and squeezed his phone strongly in his hand, trying hard to resist throwing it across the room, Gabriel had hung up on him and he was furious, he wasn't gay- he..he just wasn't, he couldn't be- he liked girls, but yeah maybe he enjoyed being around Gabriel more than he did his own girlfriend but that didn't mean he liked dick.

All those times he and Gabriel had sex he never once let Gabriel take him, always being the one on top, the one in control- it'd been the same with all the girls he'd slept with- just because Gabriel's dick was there everytime they did it didn't mean anything. Sam huffed and tossed his phone away back onto the bed, he changed out of his towel and into some sweats with a loose shirt, he found Jess in the kitchen and he smiled, surprising her by coming up behind her at the stove, wrapping his hands around her waist "Hey."

Jess chuckled "Hey" She turned around and yelped as Sam picked her up, "You're in a good mood" She laughed softly as he kissed her neck, "Not right now- dinner is almost ready."

Sam caught her lips, "I'm not hungry for food right now" He muttered against her soft pink lips, Jess kissed him back, pulling gently at his hair "Mm..I guess," She nipped at his lip "Food can wait."

-

Castiel left the office an hour early so he could prepare for his date with Dean, when he arrived he only had forty five minutes before he was supposed to meet Dean at the restaurant.

He took a quick shower and smiled at Gabriel's text of 'Good luck!' Despite his brother's own trouble with a certain Winchester he was still happy to support Castiel going on a date with another. Castiel sighed, he had to try with Dean- if not for him then for Gabriel, if his brother didn't want he to be alone then he wasn't going to be. Reaching into his closet he retrieved the suit he had chosen the other day, doing a once over in the mirror he rolled his eyes at his hair, hating how no matter what he did it was stuck pointing up in every direction not to mention that it was half curled but he didn't even want to _think_ about fixing it, so he settled for how it already looked.

With just ten minutes left until his driver was to pick him up he sat down on the couch and decided to watch whatever was on as he waited.

-

Dean could not believe the restaurant Sam had chosen for him and Castiel, it was fancy!- Dean wanted a burger not three _tiny_ course meals! He grimaced at the thought but sadly he couldn't do anything about it, despite how good he looked in a suit he didn't like wearing them, no matter how many Met Gala's he was forced to go to- not that he wasn't grateful to have his life, just he could do without the monkey suits.

He was a flannel, jeans and plaid kind of guy.

The only good thing about the restaurant was that he and Castiel would be able to keep a low profile. The restaurant occupied very famous regulars and was known for respecting their guests privacy. Dean really didn't want word of him going on a date- especially with Castiel Novak of all people to be public just yet.

He picked out a navy blue blazer under a white dress shirt that he tucked into his dress pants of the same color, and his most comfortable dress shoes though with how uncomfortable all dress shoes were it didn't really make a difference.

He thought about eating before he left but then shook the thought from his head. He didn't want to mess up his shirt- but he was definitely going to order take out when he got home because at a restaurant like that he just knew he'd leave hungry.

Dean greeted his driver of five years Arthur Ketch, as he got into the car, and Arthur chuckled when Dean explained his situation, telling him that he could still hold out hope for the sex. Dean rolled his eyes at the comment but it wasn't too bad advice because no matter how shitty the actual date was, Dean was awesome enough in bed to have a good time even if his partner isn't as great.

He just didn't want to do the whole 'first date' thing especially over dinner, with the awkward staring and and playing twenty questions- it played a big part in why he hadn't dated in almost a year and a half. Dean said goodbye to Arthur and thanked him before getting out of the car having arrived at his destination, he entered the restaurant feeling slightly nervous but..enthusiastic.

"Reservation?"

"Novak, Winchester" He told the young woman and she smiled sweetly, giving and short nod before directing him to his table where Castiel Novak was sat. Dean had to do a fucking double take because he'd seen pictures of the guy before but in person he was just- damn! He looked delicious in a suit but Dean couldn't help thinking how good he would look when the suit was _off_.

He took a deep breath and advanced towards the table, Castiel looked up and flashed a smile that had Dean's heart stopping "You must be Dean" He offered a hand and Dean shook it sitting down from across Castiel trying to ignore how he felt at hearing the man's voice for the first time because it was some Grade I love you yes please sorry can you kill it why are you gonna be like that A+ spank bank material, "And you must be Castiel" He replied, "I didn't realise that I was running late."

Castiel shook his head "You aren't, I left home early by choice." Dean parted his lips to speak but their server came up and asked what drink they would be having, Castiel ordered a red wine but Dean wasn't one for wine so he decided on a whiskey neat like his father would order, thanking the server before turning his attention back to Castiel.

"So, what exactly did Sam tell you about me?- it wasn't anything embarrassing I hope."

Castiel chuckled softly and Dean instantly decided that he loved the sound "Nothing embarrassing, but he did mention that you hadn't dated in a while." He said "Not that I think it's a bad thing, I myself have gone..quite a while without being in a relationship, a few years to be exact."

Dean's brows jumped, "Work?"

Castiel nodded shortly, "I guess- I mean..I not how some people would say..a _social_ _butterfly._ " He admitted, "I'm peculiar to a lot of people who don't know me well enough to understand that I'm not good with emotions, or social cues." Dean hated how Castiel sounded, like it was a bad thing and he had to change himself to fit in "It's not a bad thing y'know," He said "People are built different we don't have to understand it we just have to accept it- I don't care if you're not a social butterfly Cas." He promised, "I'm more open minded than people think."

Castiel blinked, taken back, he didn't expect that from Dean- he was slowly realising that you can't know everything about a person from a quick background check, he made a mental note to keep that in mind, he smiled shyly "Thank you, Dean" He found himself blushing at the nickname. Dean grinned back "Anytime" He looked over the menu and Castiel watched his face screw up in confusion and sadness, "What's the matter?"

"..nothing"

"No, tell me" Castiel insisted and Dean sighed "Everything is so..fancy" He admitted, for a first date he really wasn't feeling it "I'm sorry but this is so not me, I'm more of a burger person- I only wear these mokey suits when I have to."

Castiel frowned thinking for a moment "I've never..I've never tried a burger." Dean's eyes went wide so fast- "You haven't had the best food in the world?"

Castiel shook his head "My father was a very important man, ever since I was a child, we only ate at five star restaurants." Cas flushed "The first time I tried junk food I was twenty." Dean shook his head "Well that's just not acceptable." Then an idea popped in his head and he grinned leaning forward, he wasn't sure if Castiel would go for it but he had hope "Hey I have a sort of crazy idea."

Cas' lips quirked at the side "Yeah?"

"Why don't we ditch this place?"

"And go where?"

Dean raised a brow "Do you trust me?" Cas was hesitant but nodded "Yes, I do."

Dean reached into his pocket to bring out his wallet dropping a five hundred dollar tip for their waiter and he took Castiel's hand stood pulling Castiel up with him and out of the restaurant, "Uh- where exactly are we-" Dean shushed him as he hailed a taxi, whistling expertly "I thought you trusted me?" Castiel shrugged "Well I may have been a bit hasty-"

"Dude, calm down- it's nothing bad, I promise" Somehow the smile Dean tacked on managed to convince Castiel and they got into the cab together, "153 West 48th street- 'The Roadhouse' please" He instructed and the cab driver took off.

"That was interesting" Cas said after the ride as Dean way overpaid the driver and gave him a wave as he drove away "I've never been in a cab before" Cas admitted, he'd grown up with a personal driver, never once needing a taxi, the experience both scared and excited Castiel so much that Dean noticed and took his hand during the ride, warming Castiel's heart.

"Well there's always firsts."

"Who did you call?" Cas asked referring to how Dean had made a call to someone he clearly knew well on the drive to- wherever they were. "A friend." Dean said simply, walking them up to what looked like a diner called The Roadhouse, but it was closed, Cas frowned as he watched Dean knocked expectantly on the door three times and after a few seconds it swung open and a pretty young blonde looked at the two.

"Dean."

"Joanna." The girl rolled her eyes at him but embraced the hug he gave her, "This is Castiel Novak- yes the Castiel, I trust you won't tell anyone?" Jo nodded "My lips are sealed if.." Dean groaned; of course "What do you want?"

"The Jeep, for a week."

"What do you even need that car for?-you're seventeen."

She shrugged, "I have friends." Dean nodded "Fine- now keys." He put his hand out and she placed keys in his palm "Just lock up when your done- and please don't have sex in here, my mom would kill me, she's still mad for that stunt you pulled at Christmas."

"That was hilarious."

Jo shook her head at him "Later loser." She said shoving past them, "Be careful!"

"Eat me!"

Dean smiled "I love that kid." He finally let the two of them into the diner and Cas cleared his throat "Um Dean?- what are we doing here?- and who was that?"

"Oh, just Jo- she's my cousin, her mom owns this place."

"And we're here why?"

Dean smirked sliding behind the bar "I'm going to make us some real food." Cas followed him through the back door and into the kitchen "And just so you know I don't do this often, not many people have tasted my culinary gift." Cas let himself smile at that "Well then thank you." Dean tossed a white onion at his date "Start chopping." He said but the look on Cas' face told him that the billonaire didn't know how to do that either.

"Seriously?"

"I have a personal chef on weekdays and I order out a lot."

Dean laughed at that "Okay- okay," He pulled Cas in by his expensive suit lapels and spun him around the rid him of the jacket, doing the same for himself "Don't worry, just getting us comfortable." He said grabbing a knife and a chopping board, he put the knife in Cas' hand and stood behind him, "I'll show you."

Placing his hand just barley over Cas' and they started to chop easily insync, Cas could feel Dean's hot breath on his neck, and his crotch pressed lightly against his ass, Castiel never imagined that cutting up onions could be so sexual.

"Dean.."

"I'm not trying anything I promise" Dean assured, grinning into Cas' neck "I prefer to bottom anyways" He backed off after a minute letting Cas do the rest as he started on the patties. He sighed loudly, "So Cas, the beginnings of our date aside, why would you want to go out with a hockey player?" Dean asked as he started on the burgers "Sam didn't force you did he?"

Castiel chuckled "No- Sam is convincing but he's not that convincing, he's been trying to set me up for a while I just didn't know it'd be with his brother." He explained "I'm not very interested in the world of sports, but I will try anything once."

Dean sighed, oiling up the pan "Yeah well Sammy's been trying to get me to go out for almost two years- ever since my last relationship ended." He tried not to look too sad "I didn't get out of bed for days."

"You really liked them?" Cas questioned "I mean I have read about your love life-"

"Those magazines don't know jack about me, they just assume one thing and the rest of the world believes it"

"Well then what happened?- with you and them I mean?" Cas asked but when Dean hesitated he decided to retreat "I'm sorry- it really is none of my business-"

"It's okay really, I just.." He sighed "We were together for two years..two really great years- he knew me before all the fame and shit- he knew the real me."

"Two years?- weren't you outed then?-"

Dean laughed "Yeah, the world thinks I slept with that guy when really we're just friends and he was helping me out with first date tips for my actual boyfriend." He smiled briefly "Leo thought it was sweet when he found out."

"But you let the whole world think that you slept with him."

Dean shrugged, "What me and Lee had was ours, being open about it would've just ended our relationship sooner."

"Why did you end it?"

"He's a cop- well FBI now, and between me travelling all the time and him always busy when _I_ was free, we just decided it was best- for the both of us..but if I'm being honest.."

"What?"

"I would of risked it, all the fame, all of it- 'cause he was the one person I truly loved more than myself." Castiel blinked, taken back by Dean's genuine honesty "I've never felt that way about anyone before" He admitted sadly, "I was always busy with work."

"But you're what?- twenty seven?- you've never dated before?"

Castiel shrugged nonchalantly, "A few times, but it never got too serious, my job can take up a lot of my time." Dean really hoped that if things went further between him and Cas that they wouldn't end up like him and Leo, Dean loved his job but time was something he had to think about very carefully.

~

_Gabriel_

_Gabriel_

_Gabriel_

_Gabriel-_

Sam moaned loudly as he climaxed, spilling into the condom, Jess clamped down on him and screamed as he thrusted hard for the last time making her come, riding out their highs until Sam pulled out and stood up, discarding of the condom, Jess frowned at him, obviously expecting cuddles. "What?-where are you going?"

Sam just shrugged, grabbing his boxers, not turning around to look back at her as he put them on "Bathroom." He managed and walked way shutting the door and locking it. He gripped the sink and huffed harshly- fucking _Gabriel_ , the entire time he was having sex with Jess he was thinking of Gabriel- his bestfriend, the guy he lost his virginity to.

Sam knew that he was a jerk, everything he did to Gabriel was wrong and terrible and he had no idea why he was doing it, Gabriel was his family, he knew Sam like no one else and he made Gabriel believe he was nothing but a hole whenever he was bored or horny. There was nothing he could say, Gabriel would never forgive him and Sam would understand, he'd accept it, but he'd hate himself even more unless he gave Gabriel an explanation, Gabriel deserved that much.

—-

"You ready?" Dean called from the kitchen, he'd forced Castiel to leave after the fries were made so he could put the finishing touches on the food wanting to surprise his date, "Yes!" Cas yelled back with a chuckle, only two hours into the date and it was already the most fun he's had in more than a while; Dean was definitely something.

The hockey player came out of the kitchen with a short apron tied around his waist carrying two plates full of thick burgers and fries, food that smelled absolutely delicious. Placing the plates on the table he quickly pulled away the apron and tossed it away, "Don't eat anything- I'll be right back." He said and ran back into the kitchen as Castiel waited patiently for him to get back.

"I know this isn't your usual top shelf whisky but you can't have one of Dean Winchester's infamous burgers without a good old fashioned beer." He expertly popped the caps and gave one to Cas who took a sip, frowning at the bottle "And you..like the taste?"

Dean chuckled at Cas' face as he slid into the booth on the other side "I grew up in Lawrence, my dad gave me my first beer at fourteen- I've grown used to the taste." He eyed Cas "You know how to eat a burger right?"

"..Yes?"

Dean couldn't help laughing again "Okay well no fancy forks or knives, you just gotta dig in with your hands." He hesitated "I'm warning you, this will not be pretty." Then he dug into the juicy burger with no shame as he let out a heavy moan and Cas didn't know why but he felt jealous that he wasn't the the one to make Dean moan like that.

"Fuck this good."

Cas was reluctant but after everything that had happened leading up to this this moment he decided to just go for it, taking big bite of Dean's burger, he found himself moaning too as so many new flavours hit his tongue.

"I know right?" Dean smiled proudly, "I have been missing out a lot." Cas sighed "I don't care how the sex is if you makes these for me everyday I'll be fine."

"Hey!- I'm amazing in bed." Dean protested, but Cas was too focused on his burger to respond, "So I'm not looking pretty bad now am I?" Dean said taking a sip of his beer as Cas shrugged "You're just not what I expected, you're worth so much but you're-"

"Not a snobby rich ass?"

Cas nodded "Yeah I guess" Dean sighed "I didn't grow up rich, my dad was a mechanic and my mom was a teacher, then there was me and Sammy, he always wanted to get out, make something of himself which he did- but I didn't really know what I wanted to do, I was in college the first time I played hockey and I guess I fell in love, I didn't think it'd get me here though." He explained, "But I did always have a back up plan."

"What was that?"

"Well I love vintage cars and when I was in highschool I worked at my uncle's garage, fixing up cars everyday after school for some extra cash, so I majored in engineering before I even started playing hockey so maybe one day I could open my own shop."

Castiel nodded, "And your parents?- they approve?"

"Oh they've always been supportive especially when I moved them out to California and bought them a house."

"That's nice, my mom died when I was little and I'm pretty sure my dad was born without emotions" Castiel said sadly though he didn't show it "He only adopted five kids so that he could have heirs to the company- I don't even know why he gave it to me."

"Family doesn't end in blood." Dean said easily "Something my uncle says."

"Well I do have some pretty great siblings."

Dean raised a brow "One of them doesn't happen to be named Gabriel does he?" Castiel frowned "Actually, yeah- how did you know?"

"I've met him a few times, Sammy, talks my ear off about Gabriel- how great he is and whatever" He chuckled "The kid has a girlfriend and he doesn't talk nearly as much about her as he does Gabriel."

"Yeah well as Sam likes to remind us, he's not gay."

Dean laughed, "Saying it more than once doesn't make it so"

"I don't know what the problem?- I've known him since college and he's always been supportive of Gabriel's and my sexuality." He said, thinking of how Sam had hurt his brother by being so deep in denial. Dean nodded "Same here, but maybe he'll come around."

They spent the rest of the evening talking about their respective lives, taking the time to get to know one another. Dean especially felt ten times better than he did when they were at the restaurant, it was a lot less pressure to be perfect and more to be himself. He didn't know why he said yes but when Castiel offered ga nightcap back at his place Dean's count refuse and once he'd got the kitchen clean and they'd left some 'thank you' money for Ellen who unknowingly let them use her diner and cook in the kitchen with her supplies.

Castiel knew it was probably silly but he was excited to be getting into a cab again and Dean could tell which made him smile and giggle, and just like last time they held hands the entire ride to Castiel's place, "Wow." Dean marvelled the lobby of the building was fancy as hell, Castiel flushed as they got into the elevator up the the highest floor where Castiel stayed

He used his thumb to open the penthouse door, letting the two of them in, he closed the door and Dean had to do a double take, "Damn." the place was bigger than his own apartment- granted he liked his space, it was perfect for him "Nice place."

Castiel smiled, hanging up his coat "Thank you"

It was a big apartment just for Castiel, even with stairs that led to another floor with an open railing, everything thing was white/gray/black not a hint of any color anywhere, the sofa and chairs were white, the TV stand was black and the walls ranged from different shades of gray. He had a feeling that Castiel didn't like much color.

He felt a tug on his hand, pulling him out from his thoughts, "Uh?" Suddenly lips were crashing into his and Dean wasn't doing anything to stop them, he had his hands on Castiel's neck in record time deepening the kisses as Castiel began to push him back up against the kitchen counter, Dean moaned in surprise as Castiel was wasting no time, already pawing at Dean's pants eager to get them off. "Cas," Dean gasped out unintentionally as Castiel started to focus his attention on Dean's neck, being careful not to suck hickies to the skin.

"Cas we gotta-ah..we gotta slow down- fuck-" Dean could feel Castiel rock hard against him, grinding their erections together. "Do you really want to trade blowjobs or do you want to fuck me?" The words made Castiel pause and Dean watched carefully as Castiel made a decision, trying to calm himself down enough to really go over his options, and while Dean on his knees sucking him down was extremely tempting, having the beautiful bodied hockey player under him and begging to be fucked was something he was about to make reality.

Castiel didn't say a word only grabbing Dean by the blazer and dragging him upstairs he practically shoved Dean into his bedroom and flipped on the lights before turning back to the man he was about to _devour_. Cas gripped Dean's collar and held it tight as they kissed moving towards the bed until Dean's knees hit the frame and then his blazer was being pushed off his shoulders.

Dean hadn't been manhandled like this in a long while and he was quickly remembering how much he missed it, being _taken_ and then out of nowhere Castiel was sinking to his knees making quick work of getting Dean's pants down and around his ankles before the boxers followed and Cas was swallowing Dean down to the hilt in one motion. "Fuck!" Castiel was moving at a crazy speed and Dean was really trying to keep up with him. The guy who he had met less than five hours ago- was sucking his dick like his life depended on it and Dean could not get enough.

His hand fell to the curls on Castiel's head and he started to help the man to keep a good rhythm going one that already had Dean on the verge, he felt like he should be crying, Cas was doing everything and more for a guy Dean was pretty sure -up until fifteen minutes ago- was a complete virgin. Cas had his hand perfectly massaging Dean's balls and his throat was flexing around Dean's length- it took everything in Dean to hold back and savor what was easily the best blowjob of his life and he was doing fine, eyes kept shut as Castiel worked below him- until he felt Castiel's hand close in on his ass, spreading his cheek and searching for his hole, Dean's brows furrowed in confusion for a split second before Cas was sliding a single digit into Dean and _he.was.gone._

"Holy fuck Cas!" Dean was moaning out loud and without warning he was cumming hard down Castiel's throat just pumping load after load until he couldn't anymore and Cas was just drinking him down, pulling out his finger and popping off his cock with a sigh just as Dean's legs gave out and he was sitting breathless on the bed. "Cas man are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Cas began to untie Dean's shoes and take them off, "I promise that was just the warm up." Dean chuckled unbuttoning his shirt, "I am so turned on right now." He pouted as he tossed his shirt away and Castiel noticed his frown coming up from just pulling away Dean pants and boxers leaving the man naked, "What?"

"You're still wearing clothes"

Castiel laughed, feeling relief flood through him, he started on his dress shirt "I guess I am, you want to help with that?" Dean nodded and they got Castiel naked in a matter of minutes and Dean could not stop staring. "Are you sure that's going to _fit?_ "

Dean was looking a _long_ _thick_ eight and a half inch -he was guessing- cock that was standing at attention, staring right back at Dean, he was excited but visibly scared, he didn't want it to hurt more than he was used to, but Cas just kissed him softly as the man was well aware that the size of his..nether regions could scare his lovers, "As much as I want to fuck you into the mattress I'll be gentle with you, promise" Dean nodded and they moved further up the bed, Dean layed on his back as Cas got the condoms, -XXL probably- Dean remarked to himself and the lube, Dean spread his legs invitingly and Castiel smiles inwardly taking the small action as a sign of trust.

Castiel rubbed one lubed finger against Dean's pink hole, slowly slipping it inside, just sliding it in and out before adding a second, scissoring Dean open and intentionally avoiding hitting his prostate, but it was pleasurable simulation for Dean nonetheless. "You can add another Cas" Dean said, though he hadn't bottomed in a while he still masterbated so the two fingers wasn't much of a stretch, Castiel nodded and added a third now moving all three around trying to get Dean as open as possible and while most people would stop at three because of his bigger than average size he had to go for a fourth, which earned him a gasp from Dean.

"Cas- fuck me already."

"I don't want to hurt you Dean."

"You won't," Dean looked him in the eye "I can take it." Cas stared at Dean for a few more seconds, looking for any hints of doubt or hesitation but when he found none he pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom over his cock, he lubed his hand up and generously coated his dick with it, wanting to make the penetration easy for Dean. Using a hand he guided himself to Dean's hole pushing a little harder to get past the rim he watched Dean's lips turn into an 'O' and his eyes shut tight but with no ask to stop or slow down he didn't. Watching as he tore Dean open moaning softly at the tight heat clamped around him, pulling him in- "Stop" Dean breathed, letting his eyes open, he looked down to see he had only taken a little over half of Castiel and had more to go. Dean put his head back in the pillows, "Gimme a minute"

Cas nodded and to Dean's surprise he leaned down careful not to move his hips and kissed Dean trying to distract him from the intense pressure he must've been feeling. Castiel himself had bottomed once or twice and he remembered how much it hurt even with a dick that wasn't as big as his it still hurt and his partner had distracted him with soft kisses, trying to take the pain from his mind and help him relax. "You can move just..stay" Dean said and Cas immediately understood, rocking his hips and slowly thrusting his cock while kissing Dean. For a moment he couldn't believe that he had wanted to rush the sex with the man under him, because this was so much better.

Dean moaned when Cas made contact with his prostate and he felt Cas' lips against his curl into a smile "Can I go a little harder?" Dean gave a nod as permission and Castiel began to thrust faster and harder trying to get Dean to achieve his second orgasm of the night. Dean gripped Cas' arm for stability and threw his head back to moan loudly- he knew that without a doubt he was going to be sore in the morning and he was going feel regret- and be a little turned on when ever he sat down but for this good of a fucking Dean was fine with being a little sore for a few days, he had the weekend off anyways.

Dean moved his other hand to his stomach with the intention of wrapping in around his cock but paused to ask   
"Fuck can I?" He registered Castiel's nod and took hold of himself trying to match the jerks to Castiel's thrusts and they began a rhythm. Dean was so overstimulated he didn't know what to focus on, the hand that was jerking him or the man that was giving him the fuck of his life, everything was quickly becoming too much and then he felt this heat in his stomach, and he instantly knew that it was his bodies why of warning him that he was about to come.

Castiel saw Dean's hand slow down an realized he must've been close, and he himself was on the verge so he pulled out until his cock head was threatening to slip from Dean's hole and then he rammed back in, he grinned at the way Dean screamed, both of his hands fisting into the soft sheets, he was clearly shocked at being forced to take all of Castiel in one hard thrust and when Cas looked at Dean's stomach it was being painted with ropes and ropes of come, Dean was just panting nonstop his hips jerking upwards every few seconds waiting for the pleasure to end. The sighed was so arousing that Castiel was coming as well, burying himself deep inside Dean before spilling into the condom.

Dean looked down at himself after he'd finally stopped coming and sighed, happily melting away into the sheets as Castiel rode out his own climax and was pulling out just a few seconds later pausing to watch Dean's hole twitch and flutter around nothing. "Shit Cas..I was not expecting that."

Cas reaches over for a shirt to clean Dean up, "So good or bad?" Dean winced slightly as the shirt ran over his cock though he still managed to give a nod "Good, definitely good" Castiel smiled, "I thought so as well" He discarded the condom and Dean layed back on the sheets, grinning "Well if you liked it that much you should see how I ride dick"

Castiel grinned, happy that they were both satisfied and they shared a kiss "I can't wait then"

They dressed themselves in just their boxers and Dean suggested they watch tv and talk until one of them eventually passed out. Castiel agreed and they layed back on the bed together, hands never letting go. Dean even convinced Cas to watch a new show with him 'The Umbrella Academy' Dean stressed how much he'd wanted to watch it but never had the time because of his busy schedule so Castiel caved and they watched an episode and a half laughing, talking and taking breaks to make out (of course) before Castiel was snoring softly in Dean's arms having fallen asleep, the hockey player smiled and turned the tv off putting the remote aside to spoon Cas slinging an arm over him.

No Dean had not had high hopes for the date but _yes_..it had turned out _awesome._

_-_

-


End file.
